Uzumaki Brotherhood
by WillieF19
Summary: Naruto receives training from Desmond. Afterwards he returns to Konoha to start his own brotherhoud. See who joins and what happens.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Naruto or Assassin's creed**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"I know what I need to do!" Desmond said after he awoke from his coma.

"Are you alright son?" William said

"What happened to you in there Desmond?" Shaun asked

"I met with 16's consciousness. He explained to me exactly how to wake up. I had to continue with the memories until my ancestors had nothing more to show me." Desmond said as he explained Altair's and Ezio's memories.

"I guess that would make sense. Minerva spoke out to you, Desmond and it confused Ezio. Over the years he finally understood that you were watching his actions from the future." Shaun said

"That's not it though. I met with another from the first civilization. I met Jupiter." Desmond said as he told of his conversation with Jupiter.

"So you're saying that we have to travel to the Grand Temple in upstate New York?" Rebecca asked

"Yes we do. We should probably hurry too." Desmond said as a noise was heard from outside the truck door.

"What's going on?" William said as he saw a bright light.

Out of the bright light appeared a 7 year old boy appeared. He had blonde hair and was wearing an orange t shirt with a red swirl, black pants and blue sandals. The boy also had a scroll in his hands.

"Ugh my head." The boy murmured

"Who are you young man?" William asked

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he sat up

"What the…" Rebecca said

"What's wrong?" Shaun asked

"My computer was on voice control and when he spoke, his bio popped up. Naruto Uzumaki is the name of the 6th hokage of the village hidden in the leaves and the mentor of the assassin brotherhood in the elemental nations." Rebecca said

"What!" Desmond and William said

"This can't be the same boy." Shaun said

"Unless there is another Naruto Uzumaki born recently it has to be him. There are no others in history." Rebecca explained

"If that's true then how is he here?" Desmond asked

"I can explain that." Naruto said quietly.

_**Flashback start**_

"Where am I?" Naruto as he looked around. He was currently in a big sewer like room with a huge cage.

"**You are inside your mindscape. I am Kurama, the Kyuubi**." Kurama said

"What! I thought the fourth killed you." Naruto said

"**No mortal man can kill me. He used a sealing jutsu to seal me inside of you. I brought you in here to tell you your heritage and your problem**." Kurama said

"You know?" Naruto asked

"**Yes. Your parents are Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze**." Kurama said

"The fourth hokage is my dad?" Naruto said in shock

"**I know you're wondering why it was him that sealed me inside, but I know the answer to that too. I was forced to attack the village by Obito Uchiha, and you father did what he had to do. His goal was to make you a hero. You would be the one the village praised for keeping it safe from me. Too bad his actions were all for nothing. He also couldn't ask someone to do what he wouldn't do. The sealing jutsu he used has a price which is your life. Your mother was my Jinchuriki before you. Obito attacked and released me from my seal. Your parents died loving you on your day of birth**." Kurama explained.

"That's good to know. What's the problem that you were talking about?" Naruto asked

"**Minato Namikaze was an assassin. He hoped that the third would tell you when you got older, but I think you need to know now. The assassins were a race that I heavily respected and I think that you should start your own brotherhood**." Kurama said.

"How do I do that Kurama?" Naruto asked

"**There is a seal under you bed. It is a blood seal that only you can open. It contains the scrolls for the shadow clone jutsu, Rasengan, Hiraishin, and chakra control training. There is also an extra seal on your stomach that will allow you to be trained by the best assassin in the world. It will also leave half of my chakra with you, but it will give me the one thing I want most. I will be able to see my mate and kits again**." Kurama said

"Who is the best assassin?" Naruto asked. He was eager to train to get closer to his goal of protecting the village.

"**I don't know. You will meet him after I do this. You will also return when you reach the level of master assassin**." Kurama said as Naruto eagerly nodded.

Naruto then left the mindscape. He headed home and found the scrolls inside a scroll exactly where Kurama said they were. He placed a note on the door, returned the scrolls to the big scroll and allowed Kurama to activate the seal.

_**Flashback end**_

"My name is William Miles, leader of the assassins, and I don't have time to be training anyone." William said

"We aren't the kind of assassins that can train you." Shaun said as he hit his hand on Rebecca's shoulder.

"I'll train him" Desmond said

"We have to go we have some Templars approaching." Rebecca said as Shaun ran to the front of the truck.

"The truck isn't starting." Shaun said

"I can try to fix it." Desmond said

"No time. Let's go." William said

"What about baby?" Rebecca asked

"We have to leave her. Grab what you can and follow me." William said as he headed to the front of the truck Two minutes later he was followed by Desmond carrying Naruto and the others following.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Naruto or Assassin's creed**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"We have no choice, but to head to New York on foot now. I think it would be for the best if we split up." William said as they were walking through some woods.

"Why do we have to split up dad?" Desmond asked

"I have to meet some assassin's in Firenze. You three need to go New York. Naruto should go with you. It would be best if you split up into twos." William said

"Dad, I don't think…" Desmond started

"Desmond! I am the leader of the assassins, which means when I give an order you follow it. You're an assassin Desmond and unlike Altair, you have to follow orders or you'll be dead." William said as Desmond nodded.

"From the map I read before we got here, we should be close to town." Shaun said

"Good. Desmond, you will acquire some new clothes for you and Naruto. Take to the rooftops and meet Shaun and Rebecca at the airport. Shaun, you and Rebecca know how to blend in. Here take this and buy four tickets." William said as he handed Shaun a card and a piece of paper with card information on it. "Use this. It's to an account that can't be traced to me or the assassins."

"Alright let's go." Desmond said as he grabbed Naruto's hand and walked off.

"So when do I learn to be an assassin?" Naruto asked

"We'll talk about that later. We have to get us some new clothes first." Desmond said

The duo walked around for a while until they found a closed clothes store. They headed to the back alley and Desmond used his hidden blade to open the back door, which luckily didn't have any type of alarm. They snuck in and got a new change of clothes. Desmond wore a black hoodie, white t shirt, black and white shoes, and black jeans similar to what he wore in the animus safe room. Naruto wore a white hoodie, blue jeans, and white shoes.

They left the store and Desmond gave Naruto his first lesson on climbing up buildings, rooftop hopping, and blending into the crowd. Although Naruto didn't get to attempt the first two, he did well at blending into the crowd.

They reached the airport and made the silent exchange of tickets with Shaun. The problem came when Desmond and Naruto accidently got onto the wrong plane. Unfortunately there was no plane going directly from Rome to New York, so Shaun got tickets to New Jersey which held a meeting place for the four. Desmond and Naruto's plane was heading to Washington DC.

Lucky for the four William had sent a small group of assassins to confirm their departure. They reported back to William, who sent a message to some assassin's in the US to get one message to New Jersey and another to DC.

_**With Rebecca and Shaun at the meeting place **_

"Desmond and Naruto should be here shortly." Shaun said as he sat down in the chair.

"They aren't coming." A person said in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Rebecca asked as Shaun got in front of her.

"I am Leroy. William sent me to give me to give you two a message." Leroy said

"What's the message?" Shaun asked as he relaxed.

"Desmond and Naruto got onto the plane heading to DC. Another assassin was sent to them. Their orders are to meet you here to complete Naruto's training." Leroy said

"How are we supposed to finish his training and can't it wait?" Shaun asked

"We managed to acquire a set of full blueprints for the animus. You're supposed to create a new one and use the memory core that we have acquired. It can't wait because William believes that it isn't a wise idea to bring Naruto with us." Leroy said as he handed Rebecca the blueprints and memory core.

"Is this memory core keyed into Naruto DNA?" Rebecca asked

"No, but one of the previous subjects from Abstergo is Naruto's descendant. You can use that one to relieve the memories of the person that he was using." Leroy said

"Alright we'll get started right away." Shaun said

_**With Desmond and Naruto**_

"What are we going to do now?" Naruto asked

"We'll just have to head to New Jersey and see if Rebecca and Shaun are there. If they aren't then we'll head straight to New York." Desmond said

"I have a better idea." Said a man that walked up next to Desmond.

"Who are you?" Desmond asked

"My name is Travis and your father William sent me. Rebecca and Shaun have gotten on the right plane and will be waiting for you in New Jersey. Desmond you must train Naruto a little while you can and he will finish his training in New Jersey." Travis said

"How will he finish it and can't it wait?" Desmond asked

"Rebecca is recreating the animus and has a memory core that was keyed to Naruto's descendants DNA. We know that Naruto can use it, but we are unsure of who the ancestor will be. It can't wait because William believes that it is unwise to take Naruto with you to the Grand Temple." Travis said

"Alright we will head out." Desmond said

"One more thing, William would like to know if he has any design preferences for his outfit." Travis asked as Naruto filled him in (AN: I want the outfit to be a surprise for later).

_**3 weeks later**_

Naruto had excelled in the basics that Desmond taught him. Naruto was skilled in everything except combat and weapon use. He has the basics of combat down, but he has never used a weapon before and the basics of combat aren't going to help him in a real fight with a Templar. Naruto had also mastered the shadow clone jutsu, Rasengan, Hiraishin seal, but didn't have any kunai to place them on. He could use the seal, but he needed kunai because he wanted to do the jutsu like his father. Naruto also learned all the academy basic jutsu, which were the basic ways to practice chakra control. The advanced ways were tree climbing and water walking. Naruto's chakra control was really good as well. Naruto's control of the nine tail's chakra that was left was weak, but it didn't matter because Naruto wanted to be the best he could be without Kurama's chakra. He did have full control over his own chakra though. Naruto even showed signs that he could use the eagle vision, but would need more training.

Naruto and Desmond were just arriving to the original rendezvous point.

"I'm sure it might take them a little longer to get here." Shaun said

"Alright Shaun." Rebecca said as Desmond pulled Naruto back. Shaun and Rebecca did not notice them walk in or out, so they continued kissing.

In the past three weeks they admitted their feelings for each other. Seeing how Desmond and Lucy's relationship ended before it can begin caused the two to blurt it out when they were alone and working. Shaun was nervous about their friendship, but Rebecca was confident that they would work and that she wanted him now. The occasional break from work that they took caused them to be behind schedule, but they managed to finish the animus 3 days before today.

"Listen; let's pretend that we didn't see that ok. That was a private moment for them, and it would embarrass them if we saw it." Desmond said as Naruto nodded.

Desmond and Naruto backed away from the door and headed downstairs. They got loud when they came upstairs as a signal to Shaun and Rebecca to break apart and get to work.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." Desmond said as they walked into the room. It was similar to the hideout that Rebecca brought Desmond to after they broke out of Abstergo.

"Hello Desmond, Naruto." Shaun said

"Hey you guys." Rebecca said

"Hey." Naruto said

"I know I should have told you this sooner, but we held Lucy's funeral a week after we put you into the animus." Shaun said

"You shouldn't have." Desmond said coldly

"What do you mean?" Shaun asked

"She betrayed us. The whole time she was a Templar." Desmond said

"No Desmond. She was double agent for us." Shaun explained

"That's not the way we see it. 16 found out before he died. The reason why he left behind those symbols and clues was to help me understand that Lucy wasn't on our side. That's why Juno forced me to kill her because Juno knew that Lucy wasn't on our side. It was because the training and the way dad treated her. She believed that the Templars were the good guys and we weren't. Her mission was to get close to me while we were in Abstergo. That's why she would 'accidently' leave stuff behind so I could enter her email, Vidic's email and get into the conference room. We only broke out because the hideout would have been a place I felt more comfortable. I cared for her and she was manipulating me the whole time. Before you say something I don't buy into that crap about using me at first and then falling for me." Desmond said. He interrupted Shaun before he could put his input in. "She may have grown to like me back, but that doesn't change the fact that she used me from the beginning."

"I'm sorry Desmond, I didn't know." Shaun said

"I can't believe we actually trusted her. All this effort we're putting in to save the world and stop the Templars, and yet she was tricking us the whole time. How could she possibly take their side?" Rebecca asked

"I don't know, but we need to move on. You guys needed to know the truth." Desmond said

"I guess we should get started." Rebecca said as she shook off the information and prepared to work.

"So are you guys finished the animus?" Desmond asked

"We finished it a little while ago." Rebecca said

"I don't know how long we have until we have to leave so I suggest we get started." Desmond said

"It's going to fell a bit weird since it isn't you going into the animus isn't it?" Shaun asked Desmond, who nodded.

"Lay down Naruto." Rebecca asked as Naruto complied.

Desmond explained what it would feel like, Rebecca explained the bleeding effect, and Shaun explained what they would do on the outside.

Naruto entered the animus. He relieved the adventures of Arashi Kazama. A man who at the age of 15 discovered his origins as an assassin. Arashi was a Konoha shinobi who spent 5 years learning how to become an assassin. When he met master assassin Ami Uzumaki, he tested his skills against her. Although he had never been initiated into the assassin order, she initiated him and named him a master assassin at the age of 20. A big event in his life was his loss to Sakumo Hatake. It was just an all-out spar to see who was the better of the two. Until Sakumo's suicide Arashi could never beat him, but they became the best of friends. Arashi married Ami Uzumaki and they had a child before Sakumo's son Kakashi was born. Their child was Kushina Uzumaki. That would make Arashi, Naruto's grandfather.

On the outside Naruto only experienced one day on the inside, but his boy grew for every year until Arashi was a master assassin. When Naruto was ready to get out the others noticed that Naruto body grew five years. The team didn't notice it before because Desmond slept the entire day, Rebecca was watching over his progress, and Shaun was researching history for Naruto and keeping in contact with other assassins.

"Hey guys." Naruto said in a voice that was deeper than he remembered.

"Naruto what happened to you?" Desmond asked as he looked Naruto up and down.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"Look at this." Rebecca said as she dragged Naruto to a bathroom with a mirror. The next thing Shaun and Desmond heard was a scream from Naruto.

"What the hell happened to me?" Naruto asked as he came back out.

"I don't know. Rebecca said you seemed normal inside the animus, but none of us was really watching over you." Desmond said

"Why is your stomach glowing?" Shaun asked

"My stomach?" Naruto said as he looked down. Naruto pulled off his hoodie and his tank top. The seal that Naruto thought was long gone was there and glowing. Words started to form on it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_By now you should know this, but if you don't my name is Minato Namikaze and I am your father. I am also an assassin. During my time as fourth hokage, I heard of a design being made by the Templars. It was a machine that would allow the user to relieve the memories of an ancestor. From what I heard it could be used to train Templars and find out information from assassins. I didn't know if you would ever come across one, but I figured that if you did then my seal would make you get the most out the experience. I also hope that the added piece that Kurama adds doesn't affect you too negatively. I noticed that he used my own jutsu to add something, but I don't know what. There is no more I can say about the situation, so I want my parting words to be that me and your mother Kushina Uzumaki love you with all our heart. _

"Kurama's the reason I'm getting this special training? He really surprised me." Naruto said

"History did say that you were the Kyuubi Jinchuriki originally, but truthfully you weren't after the academy. I guess that was our doing." Rebecca said

"Is your training complete Naruto?" William said as he walked in with Leroy and Travis. They had heard the whole conversation and understood how Naruto was looking five years older.

"Yes it is." Naruto said

"Good because it's time for your initiation and your return home." William said as Leroy pulled out Naruto's preferred assassin outfit and Travis pulled out the weapons that Naruto would wear. Another few assassins entered with assassin gear that worked with seals that the assassins knew of since the birth of the ninja villages. The clothes and armor would adjust to the size of the assassin wearing them.

Naruto sealed the extra assassin gear in a scroll. Sealing stuff into scrolls was also a basic chakra control exercise.

Naruto then demonstrated his skill with his desired weapons. He was skilled in all just like Arashi, but he only desired a few. Naruto desired the double hidden blade, the bone dagger of Romulus' followers, the crossbow, and the advanced smoke bombs. After the demonstration Naruto headed to the bathroom to change into the robes. He returned wearing a pair of long white robes with a red sash, leather armor, and sheaths to store his weaponry and pouches.

William nodded to his appearance and led the group to the roof. The roof was prepared for the initiation ceremony.

"Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..." William said

"Nothing is true." Naruto said

"Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember..." William said

"Everything is permitted." Naruto said

"We work in the dark to serve the light." William said

"We are Assassins. Nothing is true, everything is permitted." The group all said

Naruto was then branded on his left ring finger.

After everyone, but Naruto and William performed the leap of faith Naruto went next. His first leap and he showed and felt no fear. William followed him and that ended the ceremony.

"You are now initiated into the assassin order." William said

"You already have all the skills of a master assassin, but you won't have us to watch over you. I suggest you challenge a Jounin, maybe Kakashi Hatake. When you beat him, you can be promoted to a master assassin and start recruiting for your own brotherhood." Desmond said as Naruto disappeared.

"Goodbye Naruto. Now, we must get to the grand temple." William said as the group nodded.

_**With Naruto**_

"Looks like I'm home again. I guess I should go talk to the hokage." Naruto said as he pulled up his hood and walked out the door.

Naruto arrived at the hokage's office a few minutes later

"May I help you?" The hokage asked

"Yes I wanted to know if you were missing your future hokage." Naruto said as he pulled down his hood.

"Naruto? Could that really be you?" Sarutobi asked

"Yes it is me. I have returned." Naruto said

"I read your letter, but why did you leave and why so long?" Sarutobi asked

"I made a deal with Kyuubi. By activating a seal that he placed I was able to train with the best assassin in the world. Desmond Miles. While with him I used a device called an animus. It allowed me to relieve the memories of my grandfather Arashi Kazama. It took him five years before he became a master assassin, and I grew five years because of the extra seal my father placed. After being initiated the seal returned me to the most appropriate time. The five years I spent in the animus amounted to less than a full day outside. Because of the bleeding effect and my father's second seal I was able to learn everything Arashi learned. So now I'm here and I'm ready to graduate the academy." Naruto said

"Naruto are you sure? I mean you have your assassin training, but your ninja training is still needed." Sarutobi said

"Not really." Naruto said as he explained his training with the scrolls his father left him.

"I guess you're ready. I need you to perform the clone, transformation, and substitution jutsu. If you can show me these I can hand you your headband and accept you as a Konoha Genin." Sarutobi said

Naruto then performed the transformation jutsu into Desmond Miles, substitution jutsu with the desk, and shadow clone jutsu. Naruto mentioned using the shadow clone jutsu, but Sarutobi thought it might have been a slip of the tongue or a misunderstanding.

"How are you able to do that? It's a Jounin level technique and you appeared to have done it with ease." Sarutobi said.

"I have huge chakra reserves. At first I couldn't do the clone jutsu, but with my chakra control training I can do it, but it's easier to do the shadow clone jutsu. It's also something that can surprise my opponents in battle." Naruto said

"I will follow my creed which is Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. Hide in plain sight, be one with the crowd. Never compromise the Brotherhood. The only change is that the brotherhood will include Konoha and its allies, but for now the village is the most important on my list." Naruto said as Sarutobi nodded.

"Here you go Naruto." Sarutobi said as he tossed Naruto a headband.

"Thanks." Naruto replied.

"I need you to head to the academy a week from today. You will be placed on a Genin team and start your ninja career." Sarutobi said as Naruto disappeared in a flash of white light.

"That young man will be great a shinobi and assassin." Sarutobi said as he smiled.

_Now I just have to place him on a team,_ Sarutobi thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Naruto or Assassin's creed**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Naruto's week off was spent getting refamiliarized with Konoha. He also learned of new places for his new skills. Naruto decided that he would train at training ground 40. It was far enough away so that not that many people would come there and far enough away from the famous forest of death. He still needed a place to form his brotherhood, but he had at least until he beat Kakashi Hatake to worry about his brotherhood.

_**The Academy team placement day**_

"Hello class. I have the team placements in my hand right now." Iruka sensei said as he entered the classroom. The only students that were talking were the fan girls who were all talking about Sasuke. The thought of being on Sasuke's team quieted them down quickly.

"Team 1..." iruka started with teams 1-6.

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki under Jounin sensei Kakashi Hatake." Iruka sensei said

_Is it true? Is Naruto-kun really back?_ Hinata thought

"Who is this Naruto person? He isn't in our class." Sasuke asked

"He's a boy who would be in your class, but he didn't join the academy. He's shown the ability to pass the same test you all passed. That gives us two rookie of the years. Sasuke and Naruto." Iruka sensei said

"There's no one in this class that compares to me, so why is this guy so special?" Sasuke yelled

"You're right Sasuke." Iruka sensei said as Sasuke sat back down and smirked. "He's actually better than you."

"What!" Was the general response from Sasuke and all his fangirls except Sakura and Ino, who were arguing.

"Normally team 7 would have been Rookie of the year, top Kunoichi, and dead last of the class. Since we have two Rookie of the years then they will be on the same team this year. Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame under Jounin sensei Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka sensei said as he continued with team placements.

_If only i did better than Sakura, i would have gotten on Naruto-kun's team. It doesn't matter though, i will still impress him with my skill as the strongest Kunoichi of our year,_ Hinata thought determindedly

"Team 9 is still in rotation, so Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi under Jounin sensei Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka sensei finished.

"You are all dismissed for lunch and have to return after to meet your sensei." Iruka sensei said as he walked out.

_**One hour later**_

Teams 7, 8, and 10 minus Naruto were the only ones remaining. The first six senseis were waiting for their teams after lunch.

The door opened to reveal a man and woman.

"Team 10, come with me." The man said lazily.

"Team 8, please follow me." The woman said

The two teams jumped up and walked off.

_**30 minutes later**_

"It's time for us to go." A voice said from behind Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura screamed and Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he turned around.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded

"I'm Naruto, your teammate. Kakashi sensei wants us to meet with him on the roof." Naruto said. (He was weaing his shippuden outfit. Replaced the orange for white and black for red.)

"How do you know that and how did you get there without me noticing?" Sasuke demanded.

"I sent a shadow clone to meet him and he dispelled it after telling it to meet on the roof. I've been in the classroom ever since lunch ended." Naruto thought as he remembered his day.

_**Flashback 30 minutes ago**_

"Go find Kakashi sensei for me." Naruto said to his shadow clone. Naruto had been standing in the room since the teacher arrived. The Jounin sensei noticed him, but just barely. He wasn't trying to hide though. It's lucky the hokage informed the Jounin and Chunin of their newest Genin, or the Jounin sensei would have confronted him. As soon as the other Genin entered the room, the Jounin sensei took their students and left Naruto's teammates, team 8 and team 10.

_Hmm, Maybe i should use the rookie Genin to join my brotherhood. From what i've seen Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka are too focused on Sasuke Uchiha that they won't follow the creed or focus on training to graduate from an assassin recruit. I'm not sure about Hinata, but her her being the Hyuga clan heir makes it almost impossible to get her. I know the others are clan heads, but to get Hinata i ned to appeal to the Hyuga with politics. As the rookie of the year, Sasuke seems like a good choice. I'll have to test him. From what i've heard of the Inuzuka, Kiba should be very loyal if he joins the brotherhood. Shino seems to be able to effortlessly blend in to the crowd and the insects can be the perfect weapon for an assassin. Shikamaru should be a lazy genius, if the rumors of his clan are true. The genius part will beefit us greatly, but i'll have to beat the laziness out of him. Choji's strong, but i don't know if he has what it takes to be an assassin. They'll all be tested before they become recruits,_ Naruto thought wisely.

_**Flashback end**_

"Come on." Naruto said as he walked from his position to the door.

Sasuke and Sakura followed quietly.

When the two made it to the roof they noticed Naruto sitting on the steps facing a man with silver hair and the stanard Jounin outfit.

"Come sit down you two. We're going to introduce ourselves." The man said as the two sat down with Sakura in the middle.

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked

"Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." Kakashi sensei said

"Can you start first?" Sakura asked as Kakashi sensei nodded.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are messing with my eternal rival Gai. My dislikes are traitors. my hobbies are reading, Gai's ridiculus challenges. I don't really have a dream." Kakashi sensei said. he then pointed to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are very few things like and mny things i dislike. My hobby is training. I don't have a dream because what i have is more of an ambition or goal. I plan to accomplish this one day. I plan to kill a certain man and revive my clan afterwards." Sasuke said as Kakashi pointed toward Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like Sasuke-kun. I dislike Ino-pig. My hobbies are studying. My dream is to marry Sasuke-kun." Sakura said (AN:I wanted Sakura to be more like her Shippuden self. Without Naruto in her life she isn't abusive to anyone and isn't shy.)

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are my comrades. My dislikes are my enemies. My hobbies are training. My dream is fullfill my goals." Naruto said

"Alright, now that we know each other i have something to tell you. The real Genin test begins tomorrow at 7 AM. The first test counted, but this test will prove if your ready to be a Genin team. I suggest you don't eat beakfast or you'll puke." Kakashi sensei said as he shunshined away.

Sasuke was about to turn to talk to Naruto, but he was already gone. Sakura noticed it too, but ignored it and started talking to Sasuke, but he wasn't paying attention. Once he noticed that Sakura was talking he stood up.

"No Sakura, to whatever you were talking about." Sasuke said as he walked off.

"I only asked what jutsu Kakashi sensei did." Sakura said to herself as she walked home.

_**Hokage's office**_

"I wish to test Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji to see if they can become assassin recruits. I won't test them until after i beat Kakashi sensei in a one on one fight. I also want to talk to the clan head about testing Hinata. I don't want to test Sakura or Ino at all, but i will give them the benefit of the doubt." Naruto explained.

"I want to overlook the tests, but other than that you have free reign. We can talk to Hiashi Hyuga after you accept your first recruits." The third hokage said.

"Thank you hokage-sama." Naruto bowed as he walked out the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto or Assassin's creed

Chapter 4

The sight Naruto noticed when he saw his two teammates enter training ground 7 was horrible at best. They both clearly were tired from waking up so early and not eating breakfast. Naruto on the other hand followed Kakashi sensei's rules but went to sleep earlier so that he wouldn't be tired and he ate a very big dinner including a snack halfway through his sleep.

Naruto wasn't trying to hide from his teammates but neither noticed him at all. Naruto noted that if they became assassin recruits, he would have to teach them to be aware of their surroundings.

_**3 hours later at 11:00 AM**_

"Hello team." Kakashi sensei said as he appeared using a shunshin.

"Hey sensei. Naruto hasn't arrived yet." Sakura said

"What are you talking about. Naruto is standing in that tree." kakashi sensei said as he pointed out his third student.

"When did you get here!" Sasuke said. He was angry at himself for not noticing him.

"I arrived 15 minutes before you two did and i've been standing here." Naruto said as he grinned. He would have fun teaching Sasuke humility.

"How about we start the test now." kakashi sensei said as he pulled out two bells.

_That's the same test that my father and Kakashi were given when they were Genin,_ Naruto thought as he prepared a quick plan to become a master asassin and pass the bell test.

While Naruto was planning, Kakashi sensei explained the bell test to Sasuke and Sakura. He knew Naruto wasn't istening and guessed that Naruto was planning ahead because he already figured out the test.

"The test begin now!" Kakashi sensei said as all his students scattered. He could easily find Sasuke and Sakura's hiding spots, but couldn't find Naruto anywhere.

_That's strange. No Genin should be this good, but hokage-sama said that Naruto wouldn't be a normal shinobi,_ Kakashi sensei thought.

Naruto stood behind Kakashi sensei. He silently sent out four shadow clones. Two to prevent Sasuke and Sakura from interfering in the fight and the other two to impersonate the two and wait for the original Naruto's signal.

"Can't seem to find me can you sensei?" Naruto asked

"Not really, but it should be expected. Hokage-sama has informed me that you aren't going to be the average shinobi." kakashi sensei said.

"Well considering that my dad was an assassin, it makes sense that i would be too." Naruto stated, whih shocked Kakashi sensei.

"I had no idea that you knew. We'll have to have a talk soon. Let's not waste anymore time." Kakashi sensei said as he waited for Naruto to charge.

Naruto charged at kakashi sensei an engaged him in the taijutsu tyle of his granfather Arashi. This style was the goken. Arashi taught Gai the style and allowed him to take credit for creating the style.

Kakashi sensei was shocked to see Naruto using Gai's personal style, but he quickly got over it. Kakashi was holding back and was having a hard time keeping up with Naruto. Kakashi started using mid Chunin level speed, but Naruto's speed was boosted to high Chunin. What Kakashi sensei didn't notice, since his Sharingan was covered, was that Naruto was pumping chakra to his feet discretly to increase his speed. Naruto immediately used the Hiraishin seal, he placed on Kakashi sensei's pack to appear behind him and snatch Kakashi sensei's hidden Icha Icha Paradise.

kakashi sensei looked shocked that Naruto knew that move, but immediately recovered when he realized what Naruto took. Kakashi sensei used low jounin level speed to appear in front of Naruto and snatch the book, but he hadn't expected Naruto to grab his other wrist. Before Kakashi sensei could attempt to break away he noticed Sasuke and Sakura moved at their full speed to snatch the two bells from his side.

Kakashi stood up straight and noticed the two return to the forest. he thought it was weird, but playd it off as getting out of Naruto's way. Naruto immediately stood behind Kakashi with a kunai at his neck. Naruto was also channeling chakra into Kakashi to prevent him from using any chakra.

"Sasuke and Sakura you can come out now." kakashi sensei called out

The two walked out.

The Naruto watching Sasuke transformed into Kakashi sensei. Sasuke struck with a hail and shuriken and kunai. They all hit the mark, or so Sasuke thought. Kakashi sensei used a substitution jutsu and appeared behind Sasuke. Sasuke decided to attack with his agressive taijutsu. Because it was a genjutsu, Sasuke was able to snatch a bell from Kakashi sensei. To get away Sasuke used a fire style grand fire ball jutsu.

The Naruto watching Sakura watched Sakura who was watching Sasuke's fight with Kakashi the fire ball Kakashi dropped the second bell and Sakura snatchedit up when no one was looking.

The two smirked at Naruto and expected him to be sent back to the academy since he didn't get a bell.

"You all passed." Kakashi sensei said to his three students.

"What?!" Sasuke and Sakura said shocked

"Naruto distracted me while you two took the bells." Kakashi sensei explained

"What i faced you one on one and took a bell!" Sasuke said

"I picked up the one you dropped." Sakura said

"I used a clone transformed into you, to fight Sasuke. He took the bell from me and I dropped a bell after Sasuke shot he grand fireball at me. Sakura then picked it up." Naruto explained.

"That's a very unorthodox way to pass my test, but i guess i'll let it slide. We'll start training and missions tomorow. Congratulations Team 7." Kakashi sensei shunshined.

Sasuke turned to speak to Naruto, but he was already gone.

Sakura noticed Sasuke anger and just walked away, so he wouldn't take it out on her.

Sasuke notice Sakura's departure and took off to train harder. If Naruto could create solid clones, transform without an illusion, and fight on a level stronger than Sasuke's full skill. Sasuke's skill was high Genin, while Naruto seemed to be mid to high Chunin.

_**With Naruto**_

_Sasuke has potential, but i'll still need to test him. I'm also starting to regret thinking about testing Sakura at all. She seems hopeless, but i have to test her,_ Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke and Sakura leave the training field.


End file.
